


Little Pumpkin

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: On the run from his family after killing his brother, Hanzo meets a cowboy and after a one night stand, he's left with an unforeseen gift.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 41
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo was sitting on a chair in a hotel room staring at a basket for a long time. Inside the basket was a little baby boy wrapped in a fleece blanket and he was fast asleep. He sighed and took a long drink from his water bottle; It’d been a long year of stress of constant worrying. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, which was much needed after the lack of sleep since the child was born.It happened last year, he’d just came to the States to get away from the clan, and to start a new life after killing his younger brother Genji and living with regret of taking his life. Hanzo had wandered around America, trying not to stay in one place for too long,he didn't want to be found by the Shimada clan.

Somewhere in Route 66, in a saloon, was where Hanzo found himself one night. Everything about it seemed like it was from an old western movie: cowboys and a cowgirl sitting on the far side, along with nicely suited omnics. They were really loud and laughing along their group. Hanzo didn’t care for the social life, he just wanted to be far away from that obnoxious bunch. He found a quiet corner and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. Not his first choice of drink, but it would do for now.

McCree had noticed him step inside the saloon, he’d never seen him before, but knew this cute little pumpkin would not get away from him. He removed the cigar from between his lips and took a sip of his own straight whiskey.

“Hey, Ashe. What do you think of that cutie that just walked in?” 

Ashe looked over and stared at Hanzo, then she laughed. “Not my type. He’s not as strong as Bob here, so I’ll have to pass on that.” She grinned and drank some of her drink,knowing what he meant by it. 

“Oh don’t be like that, Ashe.” He chuckled and looked at her, grinning. “Let’s make it a bet. If I can take him back to my place, you give me your brand new bike.” 

Ashe gave it a deep thought, not sure she wanted to lose it to him. “I just won that bike two nights ago, and I’m quite fond of it already.” Her eyes fixed on Hanzo again, studying him as he sat alone and drank. He appeared to be the very serious type that wouldn't fall for a cheesy pick up line. “Fine, if I win you’ll have to buff Bob for a month and massage my feet as well”

“That sounds like a fair deal to me, but don’t bitch if Bob likes the way I buff his dong.” McCree smirked, teasing the both of them as he stood before Ashe could add a snarky remark. He walked over towards Hanzo who was sitting alone and grinned. “Hey there, pumpkin, why are you sitting out here alone?” He pulled a chair up close to Hanzo and didn't wait to be invited to sit. 

Hanzo glared at McCree. “ Because I don’t want to speak to anyone… and I would like it to continue staying that way, if you don’t mind leaving.” He sighed and drank some more, hoping the cowboy would just take his yeehaw butt and go back to his group. 

McCree grinned and took another sip of his drink. “No one should be alone, that’s why I want to come and keep you company. I’ll buy you another drink if you’d like.” McCree knew a free drink wouldn’t be turned down so quick

Hanzo groaned, but did think a free drink would be nice, and didn't currently have much money on him.“Fine, but if you become annoying I want you to leave me alone.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m not annoying at all. I’ll bring us a bottle to finish ourselves.” McCree walked towards the bar and paid for a new bottle of whiskey for them. He glanced over at Ashe and wink at her just to tick her off, he was going to win the bet soon. He returned to the table and moved the chair closer to Hanzo. “So, darling, what is your name?” He opened the bottle and started to pour Hanzo’s first.

Hanzo grunted at his choice of words, but they weren't too irritating to not deal with. “It’s Hanzo, and I suppose I should be asking for your name, too?” He lifted the refilled glass of whiskey and took a sip of it, enjoying the burning sensation as the liquor went down his throat. He avoided giving him the last name, not sure if his clan have placed a reward out yet for his so called safe return, but he must come back alive.

“Hanzo, huh? What is something as cute as yourself doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Really dangerous being out here with the gangs roaming around here. “ McCree watched him closely, admiring the man before watching his lips around the glass as he drank his drink. “The name’s Jesse McCree, darling.”

“I can handle myself perfectly fine.If they try anything, they’ll regret crossing my path.” He wasn’t trying to boast, but he had a lot of training under his belt. “It’s nice to meet you, Jesse McCree. Are you usually this friendly with everyone?” He sighed, annoyed but was trying to remain social for the sake being polite.

“Only to those I find cute, like yourself.” McCree grinned, loving how hard of a challenge Hanzo would be. But, he will end up bringing him home tonight. Once McCree’s focused on something, he won't stop until he completes it. “So, why are you here? Like I said, this ain’t normally a tourist hotspot.” 

“That doesn’t concern you.I know how to take care of myself. ” He sighed again.

McCree had begun to wonder if he was on the run now. “Something does tell me you can handle yourself pretty well.” He grinned and drank a little more, slowly scooting over his chair without being too obvious about it.

Hanzo looked down at the ice in his drink melting away. “What is it that you really want, McCree? No one offers to buy a free bottle out of the kindness of their heart.” 

“True, my attention isn’t one of those pures ones. I find you the hottest little dollface I’ve seen, and I’d like to take you back to my place for a good old fashion time. And I might have made a bet with a buddy of mine over there. If I am able to bring you back to my place, I’ll get her new bike.” He smiled a little bit.

Hanzo raised his eyebrow.“Oh...I suppose your honesty is appreciated, McCree. But, if that is what you will be getting from winning this so called ‘bet’, then what will I be getting out of it? Don’t dare say yourself.” 

“How about I’ll buy you breakfast in the morning, and a nice little foot rub out of it?” He smirked, wanting to get something still out of Hanzo. He couldn’t let him go without topping Hanzo at least once. 

Hanzo was in deep thought again, thinking of the offer, even if it wasn't that great of a deal.

“I’ll accept the free breakfast.” He also needed a place to sleep at night without having to spend any more of his money. “A foot rub, I’ll allow a foot rub, nothing else” He had been on his feet a lot lately, walking most of the time, or hitchhiking.

McCree grinned from ear to ear and quickly stood up, holding out his hand for him. “How about we go to my place right now? We can take the bottle, I already paid for it, and I got some leftover pizza from lunch.”

Hanzo took his hand, trying to be a little friendly.Before he stood, Hanzo hadn't noticed how tipsy he'd been until he got light headed from standing.“Pizza... I haven’t tried that yet. I hear it is a big circle pie with lot of sauce and cheese”

“Oh pumpkin, you've been missing out.” He grinned, locking their arms together and grabbed the bottle with the other hand. He turned to look once more at Ashe, winking at her as he walked Hanzo out the saloon and to the hideout. He made sure to take Hanzo to the less obvious side as they were running something illegal. McCree opens the door for him to step inside his room, a little messy than usual, clothes on the floor and other junk, but not disgusting enough to not bring someone over. Hanzo wasn’t bothered by it, used to seeing Genji’s room, which was much worse than McCree's.

McCree guided Hanzo to the loveseat. “Make yourself comfortable, Hanzo. I’ll get some glasses with ice. If you like, take off your boots for me so I can start the foot rubbing.” He smirked a little as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Hanzo sighed as he took a seat, which was a little comfortable, wondering if he would be sleeping there. He wouldn’t mind at all, better than the ground when he had nowhere to stay. He leaned down and started to remove the boots; his feet badly needed a nice foot massage. The voice in his head told him not to do this, but he didn’t listen, so maybe being pampered would be a good thing. It was a harmless foot rub, nothing else would happen. 

McCree returned with the drinks and sat beside him, handing him the drink. “Put your feet on my lap so I can rub them for you.” He took a drink from his glass then set it to the side.

Hanzo placed both of his feet onto McCree's lap and he started rubbing them. At first he was just getting him nice and comfortable enough to lower his guard a little more.

“You got the cutest little toes I have ever seen, Darling.”

Hanzo grunted a little, more of enjoying the well deserved foot rub than his comment. “Are you also flirting with a stranger, McCree?” He wiggled his toes to tease him, feeling a bit more playful at the moment than he should’ve been.

“Not all the time, only the ones I find adorable like yours.” He chuckled at the wiggled toes and tickled his feet. “If you’re on the run Hanzo, you’re welcome to join us and live here. We’ll protect you and keep you safe.” 

Hanzo let a chuckle escape from being tickled, but dropped it, trying to be serious again.”I’m not on the run, I just don’t want to reside anywhere yet.” He closed his eyes and thought about it again, if he would stay there the clan might find him and kill everyone that shelters him. 

“You’ll have to one day, Hanzo, no one can go so long without having a place to call home.” He looked at his toes and licked his lips a little, maybe it was time to be a little more dare-devilish. He lifted Hanzo's foot to his lips and licking the toes, and waited for the kick to the face. 

Hanzo opened his eyes and stared at McCree with his foot by his lips. He didn’t know if he really felt that lick, or maybe it was his imagination. McCree grinned again as he started sucking on the toe, slowly twirling his tongue around it. Hanzo didn’t approve of it, but also didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to see what he was capable of doing with the foot and his mouth.

McCree started to put all the toes into his mouth, sucking them. Hanzo stared at him while blushing, feeling his cheeks begin to warm and heart begin to race. McCree moved them from his mouth and kissed the side of his foot, moving down to the ankle, licking and pulling the pant leg a little more down to show more skin. McCree kept licking and kissing more up until the pant leg wouldn’t go as high anymore.

Hanzo looked in his eyes as they locked with each other. Again, the little part of him just wanted to kick him in the face and leave, but there was a greater hunger stopping him. He needed comfort, he needed to be fucked, it’d been so long since he’d had sex that he almost forgot how great it felt. He stood up and looked down at McCree who started to give him puppy eyes when he left the loveseat.

“We shall take this to your bedroom, McCree.” It wasn’t hard to find the bedroom, just walking down the one hallway in there. Inside was a king size bed with more than enough room for the two of them.

McCree followed along while unbuckling his belt and dropping it along the way and loosened up his shirt. He kept his eyes on Hanzo’s butt, he couldn’t wait any longer, wanting to top him that very moment as they entered the room. McCree reaches forward and softly rubs his butt when Hanzo stopped in front of the bed. He moved forward and kissed the side of Hanzo’s neck, nibbling and licking the skin. McCree started to help him take off his jacket, tossing it to the side,and helped him pull the yellow shirt above his head, adding it with the other clothes. He noticed the arm tattoo but didn’t know the meaning behind it as he continued to kiss his neck, and moved down to his shoulder blades. McCree hands touched his chest, rubbing his nipples, softly pinching them and Hanzo exhaled a soft sigh. 

Hanzo loved his touch and how his hands felt all over him, but he didn’t want to admit it. It was really feeling pretty good. His nipples were aroused by the little finger rub and pulling. He started to undo his pants and pull them down for McCree,climbing onto the bed he laid on his back. He spread his legs and waited for the cowboy to come and take what he had been wanting before he changed his mind.

Hanzo took his half erect member and stroked it slowly letting a low groan escape from his lips as he watched McCree closely. 

McCree took his pants and underwear off, kicking them to the side along with his hat. He stood in front of Hanzo with a large, erect member. He reached into the dresser nearby to grab a bottle of lube, placing it to the side of Hanzo. McCree leaned down and started to lick Hanzo's member and his fingers while Hanzo stroked himself. McCree took the head into his mouth and started sucking it. He stroked Hanzo balls, twisting and pulling them, trying to get him to make a sound of pleasure.

Hanzo groaned and stopped stroking himself and placed a hand on his head, caressing and pulling his hair. Hanzo thrust into his mouth, and McCree was able to cause him to precum from playing with his sack.  
Hanzo felt his body being taken over by the heat of arousal, there was a smell, or some sort of pheromone, coming from McCree. It was making it harder for him not to lose control of his own body as it started to beg for McCree more. Hanzo needed McCree inside of him and wanted to feel his cock in his tight ass. Hanzo never allowed himself to bottom before, for anyone, but tonight he wanted to become someone’s bitch for once. 

McCree looked at Hanzo and smiled, knowing he had fallen victim to his scent. His secret weapon he enjoyed using to get his mates to surrender to their better sense of judgement. It was a harmless scent, it just made them get in heat quicker and become more willing to last longer during mating.

McCree swallowed the precum and grabbed the bottle of lube that he was going to use to finger him and open up Hanzo's tight entrance. McCree started with one finger, slowly pushing inside, shoving some of the lube inside far as the finger could reach, he kept adding fingers when he thought Hanzo could handle more.

Hanzo turned his head to the side, covering his mouth as he tried not to moan too loud from being fingering. Hanzo never had anything inside of him and it felt so alien. His body wanted more of it as he started to drip more precum down his hardened cock under McCree's hand. 

“Damn it, McCree, just put your dick in me already!” Hanzo growled at him, wanting to stop the little foreplay and get straight into it.

“I will be, pumpkin, just need make sure to deflower you before shoving my dick inside. Don’t want to hurt you darling.” McCree took Hanzo's legs and placed them on his shoulders, positioning himself in between. McCree pressed the tip against the entrance and started pushing inside of Hanzo slowly and steadily. McCree began to thrust a few inches inside of him, trying to open him more before he could push more of his hard, thick dick into Hanzo. 

Hanzo inhaled sharply as he tried to adjust to having a dick inside of him. It felt as if he was being ripped open at first, but it was becoming more pleasurable as the thrusts continued. Hanzo looked at McCree, into his eyes, and couldn’t help but to find the cowboy handsome covered in sweat. Hanzo began to move to the rhythm of McCree’s thrusts, following him.

McCree felt like Hanzo was ready for it to get a little faster and harder. He quickly found the sweet spot cause it made Hanzo moan louder than before. Hanzo couldn’t control the need to come from pleasure, and some of his come splattered on McCree's stomach and some on himself. McCree moved his hip faster, making the bed rock and the headboard hit against the wall. McCree started to come inside of him, but kept on going, not letting up. 

Hanzo pulled on the bed sheets, digging his nails deep into the fabric. He had a hard time keeping up with his thrusts anymore, and was allowing McCree do whatever he wanted to now. Hanzo could feel the warm fluid inside of him, it felt so good. He looked up at McCree again, wanting more of it “ Give it all to me, McCree. I need you, all of you.”

McCree held onto Hanzo's legs and lifted him a little more up so he could lay more on his shoulder and upper back. McCree leaned more down, thrusting harder and tried to get his dick to reach even deeper.

“I’m going to come, pumpkin.” His voice was cracking, but that wasn’t going to stop him from pleasuring Hanzo. McCree thrust one last time and let out a large load inside of him, filling him up. McCree grinned to ear to ear, looking down at the exhausted Hanzo under him. “ You did good, darling, you should rest.”

McCree slips out the soft member from inside of him and laid his legs back down onto the bed. McCree lay beside him and grabbed the cigar from the ashtray by the bed and lit it up, he always enjoyed having good drag before falling asleep. McCree blew some smoke to the side and leaned over to give Hanzo a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Hanzo lay there, he couldn’t move or say anything, he was completely exhausted. “Thank you, McCree, I really needed this.” Hanzo closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, he hadn't slept so peacefully in such a long time.

That night had only been a one-night stand with Jesse McCree. Hanzo left the following morning without leaving a note, or waiting for him to wake up. But in the present day,Hanzo was now in search of the cowboy to tell him what happened a year ago. They created a little boy who he didn't name. Hanzo couldn’t raise a child on the run from his clan, and if they were to find out he had a son, they would try to take the baby away. Hanzo needed to find McCree and let him take care of the baby so that he could continue hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle cry coming from the basket awoke Hanzo from a deep sleep. When Hanzo noticed it was past time for the baby’s bottle, he started making a fresh bottle of milk. “Shhh, little pumpkin, your milk is coming.” He said softly to try to ease the baby crying.

Hanzo set the bottle to the side and lifted the baby in his arms. Hanzo sat back down on the bed and placed the bottle against the baby’s lips. He softly hummed a song similar to the one his mother would sing to him as a child when he and Genji were children. He couldn’t remember the lyrics, but he did his best to hum it, it always helped the little one calm down. 

Hanzo watched the baby hungrily drink his milk, reminding him so much of McCree. “I can’t get to attach to you little pumpkin.” Hanzo's heart was breaking, but he knew it was for the best. If the clan found out about the baby, they would kill him and force the baby to be the next leader. Hanzo didn’t want that for his baby.

The baby finished drinking the milk with a happy, full belly. Hanzo placed the baby over his shoulder and started to burp him. Then he walked around the room, carrying him in his arms, occasionally rocking him. Even if Hanzo had a heartache, there was also joy with some of the emptiness. Ever since the baby was born, Hanzo found a purpose. He wanted to protect and care for someone again -- a reason to live again.

Hanzo slowly placed the baby on the bed and surrounded him with pillows to keep him from rolling off. Hanzo lay beside him and watched him fall asleep again; he was such a perfect baby. Hanzo gently rubs his cheek with a finger and wonders what name McCree would given him. Hanzo closed his eyes and fell asleep again with the baby.

~~~~

Hanzo was on the road again with the baby on their way back to route 66. The baby was nice and cozy wrapped in a baby carrier against his chest to keep him warm and close to Hanzo. It had been three days since the hotel. Again he was low on money. He had enough to continue buying baby formula and wipes, and the diapers were cloth made with the little cash Hanzo had in his pocket. He couldn't afford to buy the baby the good kind of diapers.

Hanzo felt ashamed that he had to stand in street corners, asking bystanders for spare change. But Hanzo would do anything for his little one to get his milk and a warm place to sleep during cold rainy nights. Hanzo hardly slept during the nights he had to sleep in the park with him. He’ll never put his baby in harm's way. Deep down, Hanzo did love his little pumpkin. And he refused to contact the clan to allow them both to return.   
That is why it was so important for Hanzo to find McCree; his life was no life for the baby to be raised in.

“It’s too hot, or to be out in the heat, little pumpkin.” Hanzo sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked down at the baby, who was still fast asleep and cozy. 

Hanzo stuck a thumb out at the moving traffic, hoping someone would give them a lift, it didn’t matter where as long they had some air conditioning for a little bit. A semi-truck pulled over to the side of the road for him. Hanzo quickly walked over and opened the door to hop inside.

“Where are you heading to? “ It was a very large bald man, who looked over fifty, sitting by the driver's side. He had a bad smell, like he hadn’t showered for days. There was trash from fast food all over the place. It wasn't an ideal ride Hanzo wanted to get, but it was the only one he’d seen for a while.

“I’m heading toward Route 66. If it's nowhere close to where you're going, I’ll be grateful for a ride to the nearest gas station on your way, sir. Thank you for giving us a ride.” Hanzo knocked over some trash from the passenger seat and sat the baby bag on his feet. He didn’t want it touching the floor, he didn’t know what was on it.

“You’re in luck I’m heading that way to drop off cargo. It seems like you’ll keep me company the whole trip.” The man started driving again after Hanzo was seated. “How many months is that little fellow you got there?” 

“He is one months now, sir.” Hanzo checked on the baby again, making sure he was getting some nice cold air and not sweating. Hanzo wished the man wasn’t the talker type, but he was coming off as a chatterbox already, it was so annoying, but Hanzo had to suck it up if he wanted the free ride. 

“What is his name? Who is the father? Why are you out here all by yourself?” The man asks so many questions at once.

“I haven’t given him a name yet... and I’m in search of his father.” Hanzo wasn’t going to answer the last question; he was already annoyed having to answer those two. Such personal questions, why did this man even care?

“He doesn't know he had a child with you? You didn’t plan on making the baby?” The man didn’t seem to light up on the question. “Don’t you think you should have told him when you were pregnant?”

“He doesn’t know the child exists.” Hanzo bit his inner cheek, trying to control the anger building up. “I didn’t get his number, and when I found out I was carrying, I was further away from the town, and I couldn’t travel back to find him yet. It wasn’t planned, and I didn’t know I was with a child until I was far into pregnancy.”

The man sighed and seemed displeased with the honest answers Hanzo had given him. “The problem with the youth nowadays, willing to have sex without protection. That’s why it’s always best to carry a condom around, so you don’t have a nameless bastard child looking for its father. “ 

Hanzo’s jaw drop’s, listening to this man speaking so freely how he felt. Never once in his mind did he consider his baby a bastard. Hanzo took a deep breath and kept himself calm before saying something that might get him kicked out. “Accidents happen, and I didn’t know that night I was ovulating, but it is not a mistake at all. The baby is one of the best things in my life that has happened to me.”

“It might be the best thing for _you_ , but it isn’t best for the child to be born to someone homeless asking for rides to find the father. Are you sure the man you’re looking for at Route 66 is the father?”

“Yes, I’m positive the man I’m looking for is the father.” Hanzo's cheeks were turning red from anger, and he turned his head to the side. 

The man smiled, noticing Hanzo cheeks turning red. “Good luck with that one.” 

Hanzo didn’t respond to him, hoping that it would be a sign that the conversation was over. Hanzo stared out the window for a couple of miles since the man finally stopped talking and seemed more interested in listening to some religious radio talk show.

“You never did give me your name.” The man finally spoke when the show had ended and had time to focus again on Hanzo's personal life. 

“It’s Hanzo,” Hanzo said with a little yawn. The talk show had nearly put him to sleep and walking so much had tired him out. Hanzo took another peek at the baby still fast asleep; he sure did love his sleeping.

“The name is Sam. If you’re tired, you can lay in the back, there’s a bed. It's a little messy, but it's better than sleeping sitting up.” Sam smiled, being friendly and a lot nicer than earlier. He even pulled over to the side of the road for Hanzo to climb in the back.

“Thank you, Sam, I’m really tired.” Hanzo moved to a small bed in the back seat. At least it wasn't as disgusting as Hanzo had pictured it would be. Hanzo took the baby out of the wrap carrier, and he lay back down on the bed, keeping the baby on his chest. The truck started to move again with the engine’s sound and the movement to help Hanzo fall asleep quickly. 

The truck came to another stop a half-hour into the drive at a rest stop. “Hanzo, are you still asleep?” Sam looked over at the seat staring at him fast asleep, holding the baby close to his chest. Sam stared at his body for a while and licked the lips. He stepped out of the truck, and moved to the back. He took the baby out of Hanzo’s grasp easily and placed the baby in the driver's side seat so that the baby wouldn't be in the way.

Sam unzipped his pants and pulled them down all the way, his belly covering up his crotch. He slowly started to undo Hanzo’s pants and pulled them slowly down with his underwear. Sam was able to flip Hanzo onto his stomach in his deep sleep. Sam spread apart Hanzo's legs and tried to quietly move on top of him. With little space, and his weight in the way, Sam couldn’t quiet due to all of his grunting and heavy breathing, and the bed was squeaking from his sudden weight and movement.

Hanzo was suddenly awoken by the noises and sudden weight he felt hovering over him. Hanzo looked over his shoulder to see Sam above him.

“Sam, what are you doing? Get off me, right now!” Hanzo shouted and growled as he tried to get up and shove the man away. 

“Shut your whore mouth, lay still and let a real man fuck you.” Sam lay on top of Hanzo, putting all his body weight on him, trapping him under so that he couldn’t escape. Sam tried to put his dick inside of Hanzo, but failed during the struggle.

“Fuck you, fat piece of shit!” Hanzo was a lot weaker than he ever was due to the recovery of the birth, and he hadn’t completely gotten his strength back. Otherwise, Hanzo would easily remove Sam on top of him and put him in his place. “Get off me!” Hanzo tried to put up a fight, screaming louder and wiggling under the weight that was crushing him.

“Stop fucking moving!” Sam tried to hold him down, even if he had the upper hand, Hanzo’s struggle made it difficult. 

All the shouting, and moving around had woken the baby up. The baby started crying louder than ever, scared of hearing Hanzo's voice in a different tone.

A bright red light was coming from the driver seat. 

“What the hell….” Sam sat up to see what was making the light.

The baby had one small red dragon swirling above his head, as if the baby commanded the dragon to attack Sam. The dragon shot straight as an arrow, coming in and out of Sam's body in a sewing pattern. The dragon disappears as it exits from the top of Sam's head.

Sam sat with a dead, blank stare before collapsing to the side and leaning against the back of the passenger side seat. 

Hanzo sat up and stared in shock at the dead body in front of him. He quickly snapped out of it after hearing the baby still crying out for him. Hanzo pulled his pants back up and got out of the back of the truck and moved to the front to pick up the scared baby.

“Shh, it is okay, little pumpkin. It’s okay, I’m here, baby.” Hanzo carried him and tried to calm him down by humming softly and rocking him in his arms and softly kissed him on the forehead. He couldn’t believe he was able to summon a dragon.

Hanzo was finally able to calm the baby down and place him back in his wrap carrier against his chest. He went ahead and took all the money Sam had in his wallet and left before getting caught and blamed for the murder. Hanzo was glad he was dead, someone like that shouldn’t exist. But now he was more worried about the baby being able to summon a dragon without training. The clan would really want to get their hands on him now.

~~~~

It has been two days since what happened to Hanzo. They were walking, this time he had avoided getting any more rides from anyone. The baby was more exhausted than ever, sleeping more and barely wanted to eat when it was feeding time. Summoning the dragon really wore him out, but it had saved Hanzo from Sam.

Hanzo was down to one protein bar and he was saving the water for baby bottles. Hanzo was covered in sweat and he had a sunburn from the sun. There were no more trees for him to rest under from the sun; it was nothing but sand and heat. There were more canyons, but he knew they were getting closer, he remembered traveling through there before.

Hanzo thought he was seeing an illusion when he saw a collapsed train track and some cargo boxes hanging from the air. The closer he got to it, the more real it seemed. He could still smell fire burning from the crash site. It had been recent, the dark smoke clouds kept rising to the sky. 

Hanzo remembers those tracks, he was really close to where he met McCree. There was a fear that something might have happened to him, he was really hoping that he was fine. The baby needed McCree to be safe, Hanze needed him to be alive.

Hanzo made it to the top of the accident and stared at the hanging train, it looked like any strong breeze would knock it down. There seemed to be no one around the accident which Hanzo found completely weird. By now there would be police, firemen and news crew reporting it. He thought maybe it just happened and everyone had run off.

Near the accident was the diner Panorama. Hanzo had eaten there before and remembered that their coffee tasted terrible. He started to walk over to see if he could find anyone inside and to ask what happened.

Hanzo stepped inside the diner. It was empty, and there was no sign that anyone was once inside recently. The aroma of food fills the diner, blocking the burning smell that was outside. Hanzo’s stomach growled, spooking the baby and causing him to move around, making a little cry, but remaining asleep. 

“Sorry, little one.” Hanzo chuckled and rubbed the baby’s back softly.

He took a couple more steps inside, and he still couldn’t see anyone. But, whoever was there left behind their coats and purses. The food on the table was either half eaten or untouched.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” The only sound that could be heard was coming from the jukebox, as well the grill in the kitchen. He noticed that there was the smell of burnt food, too.

Something caught his attention on a booth in the back. There was smoke coming from the ashtray. There was a lit cigar that reminded Hanzo of the brand McCree smokes. Beside the ashtray, there were carvings of initials: JM.

“Jesse McCree.” Hanzo looked around and took a step forward. “McCree! Are you here?” 

He knew it was pointless, no one was there. Hanzo slammed his hands onto the table and sighed. “I missed him. I was so close.” He took a few deep breaths to collect himself.

Hanzo's stomach reminded him that it was empty, and to grab something to eat. McCree left behind a barely eaten slice of cherry pie on the table, and a few bucks for the waitress. Hanzo figured since it was already paid for, and McCree wasn’t coming back, that he could eat it. He grabbed a chair, pulling it back to the booth, he didn’t want to squish the baby in the booth making them both uncomfortable, and also didn’t want to get him out since he was happily sleeping.

Hanzo wiped down the fork with a napkin and started to eat the pie. It tasted so perfect, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. He ate the whole slice, but it didn’t fill him up, so he stood up and went to the counter and took the pie out of the glass box and started eating it. It had been so long since he’d had pie that Hanzo forgot how much he loved the pastry. Hanzo, starving himself, and living off of protein bars, couldn’t help but eat the whole pie for himself.

Hanzo took his gourd hyotan, that used to be filled with sake, now replaced with drinking water for the baby bottles. It was near empty and he walked over to the water dispenser to refill it. Since no one was around, Hanzo was thinking about looking in the purses left behind, and he could take the money if there was any.

Suddenly, a gang of bikers parked in front of the diner. There was so much shouting and bike engines roaring. Hanzo had a feeling they were up to no good. There was one voice standing out from the group, it was a woman shouting the loudest.

Don’t stand around, go look for Bob’s hat!” Ashe shouted at the top of her lungs, making her crew run in different directions. “When I find McCree, I’m going to kill him!” She made her way towards Bob and rubbed his chest softly. “He’ll pay for hurting you, and stealing my bike!” Bob wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to calm her down. 

Hanzo could hear her clearly with that loud voice, it was time for him to get out of there. He made his way out to the back from the kitchen exit door. He knew McCree wouldn’t be there, and it was pointless asking her. He wondered what happened between those two. If he could remember clearly, they were both friends.

Hanzo stepped out of the back door, and saw one of the bandits looking at the ground for the hat, and not paying attention to him. Hanzo saw a brick near the door and picked it up, slowly moving toward the bandit before hitting him over the head with it.

Hanzo sighed, feeling relief that it was quick and easy. He dropped the brick and turned around to walk, but only to be met with the butt of a shotgun in the back of his head. Hanzo fell to the ground on his side, making sure not to land on his stomach to crush the baby. 

Soft cries of the baby echoed in his ears as he slowly started to lose consciousness. Something warm was running down his neck as he tried to fight to keep awake. But darkness was coming in and all he could think of was protecting the baby. The last thing his eyes caught were a pair of boots standing in front of him as he passed out on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hanzo, you know what must be done. Genji is dishonor to the Shimada clan. You must get rid of him. It is what has been chosen.” The elder spoke in the audience of Shimada elders.

“I’ll do what must be done.” Hanzo said as he was on his knees in front of the elders. He knew what they wanted him to do, kill Genji. He couldn’t go against the elder’s wishes or they would send assassins for him as well. 

He knew where to find Genji, they used to go to an arcade every weekend when they were younger. Hanzo no longer had the time to do the things he found joy in since the passing of his father. He was the new leader of the clan. He must do what a leader had to do, and he must hold honor to the Shimada clan.

That night, a storm was coming. It was very unsettling. The ancestors were angry, it was the only thought that came across Hanzo’s mind. The wind blew so hard that his ponytail came undone. He held his bow and arrows and waited to see Genji. It was time for the arcade to close. 

“Hey, Hanzo!” A young man with green hair came from the corner of the alleyway. He had a bowl of noodles in his hands, with little to no care in the world as he started to eat them.

“Genji, this must come to an end. You can no longer be a child. You have to be a man the elder’s want you to be!” Hanzo raised his voice in hope that Genji would change his ways, before it was too late. 

“I’ll not bow and kneel before them! Father wouldn’t want us to become their puppets. Hanzo, open your eyes. They have brainwashed you to do what they want. You’ll never be happy if you continue this path!” Genji frowned, he felt sad how they were using his older brother in such a way.

“Father was a weak man, that is why he was murdered. He spoiled you too much. He showed weakness, that was his downfall. They can forgive you, Genji, if you reject this childish dream of yours and become a man of honor.” Hanzo begged his brother, he didn’t want to do what he must do. He would rather be anywhere else than standing before him.

“I’ll not bend for them, nor for you, Hanzo. You’re too blind to see what they have done to you.'' Genji turned his back to Hanzo as he started to walk back to the castle. It was still his home. 

“You’re not a Shimada anymore, Genji!” Hanzo shouted, his voice echoed off the walls of the empty street. Hanzo raised his bow and arrow, aiming it at Genji’s back. Hanzo inhaled some of the cold air as his fingers released their grip of the arrow. It brushed against his fingers as it flew straight ahead. Hanzo never missed a target, not anymore, he’d mastered archery at a young age. 

Lighting struck a cherry blossom tree close by, and the rain poured like thousands of needles piercing their skin. Wind roared loudly as it knocked the cherry blossoms from their branches and the pink petals danced in the wind. A few petals were caught in Hanzo's hair as he stood there in the rain with his bow held out, frozen still in time.

Genji stood still for a long time until the pain of the arrow above his heart started to sting. The bowl of noodles slipped out of his hands, shattering against the wet pavement. The downpour was crystal clear, but the pool of liquid beneath Genji’s feet were red.The first thought came in his mind was to run, run as fast he could. That’s what he did, he started running back to the castle, to the safety of his room. The castle he grew up in, the only place Genji called home, now he wasn’t welcome there.

Hanzo’s eyes followed Genji as he ran passed the wooden gates. He reached for another arrow and aimed it at him again. The arrow was another perfect mark as it struck Genji’s lower back side, the other arrow piercing his lung from behind. Hanzo started to make chase, following him back inside the castle. Genji was known for his quick feet and speed, he could out run Hanzo, but not his arrows. It wasn’t just rain pouring down as Hanzo aimed towards the sky and released a handful of arrows down upon Genji. A couple struck him as a few penetrated the ground as Genji continued to run.

Even if Genji had so many arrows in him, he still managed to run to the corridor and anywhere he could to get away from the rain and the arrows.

His father's swords were on display to mourn his passing. If Genji could reach them, he could defend himself against his brainwashed brother. He tried to bear the pain, just a little further he could get the swords. 

Hanzo knew where his little brother was heading. It drove him into deeper anger, even now that their father was dead, Genji always turned for his help. Deep down, he despised that his father loved Genji more. Ever since their mother died during child birth to Genji, his father couldn’t look Hanzo in the eyes, it might be that Hanzo looked so much like his mother. He couldn’t help that his father always saw her in him. Father always gave what Genji wanted, and he also forced Hanzo to study and train to be better. The training paid off, and he would kill Genji, his beloved son, in front of his shine.

Genji reached for his father's sword, even covered in blood, he tried his best not to stain his father’s urn. He held the sword in front of him out of its sheath.

“P-Please, Hanzo. S-stop this. Father wouldn’t want this from us! “ Genji begged his older brother, he wanted the blind over his eyes to be undone. He didn’t want to hurt his brother. 

“He is dead. He doesn’ want anything from us Genji.” Hanzo tossed aside his bow and empty quiver and glanced at the remaining sword. He walked slowly towards the small shrine, his eyes kept on Genji. Even if he lost a lot of blood, he could still fight.

“Brother, please see what they did to you. This isn’t you! They whispered lies and empty promises. They’ll bring nothing but pain and unhappiness.” Genji’s vision started to blur as he kept them on Hanzo. He felt weak, standing and breathing was becoming a struggle. “Hanzo, please, I love you brother.” 

“We were never brother’s, Genji. Father made sure of that!” 

The clan had told false rumors and stories to Hanzo as he grew to a teenager. They always spoke at how highly their father loved Genji, and Hanzo was worthless and a mistake. Even said his father was unsure if Hanzo was even his son. True or false, it was fuel to fire burning deep inside Hanzo’s heart. He hated the man he knew as their father, he hated Genji for being the true beloved son.

“It is not true, Hanzo! Father only wanted the best for us! He loved you as much as he loved me.” Genji stumbles to the side, shifting his weight to one leg. He coughed up some blood as he started to choke on it.

“On his deathbed, he only called out for you and mother! Never once he called out for me, Genji! “ Hanzo shouted even if Genji were not to believe him, it was true. He was by their father's side, not once he called for his name.

Hanzo took that chance as Genji was coughing up. He grabbed the other sword on display, if he didn’t have to, he wouldn't have taken it. Father used double katanas and he was an excellent swordsman, one of the best in the Shimada clan.

Hanzo wasn’t great with the sword, but he knew how to wield it. He tossed the sheath across the room and held the sword front of him. He stepped in front of him as he moved toward Genji.

The thunder roars and removes the silence from the room, the lighting flashes the darkness away with it’s light and the wind blows away the scent of blood. A symphony of the blade clashing against each other, filled the room with music. Twin dragons were wrapped around a green dragon as it struggled to get free from the tight squeeze. The walls were painted in crimson red as the brothers danced in their life and death song.

They used to laugh and play in the room before, now it was for their anger and hate. It was such an elegant display the brothers performed in front of their father's shrine, but everything had to come to an end soon. The green dragon disappeared as the blue dragons were stronger.

\---------

“Genji!” Hanzo jerked up from the bed as tears ran down his cheeks. The repetitive nightmare returned once again, but it wasn’t just a nightmare -- it happened. What he did, he could never escape. It was true that the clan only used him as a puppet to kill his little brother. When he saw it with clear eyes, he knew the mistake he had made. He ran away and hid from the clan. 

He wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked around, noticing the room before him. It all started to come back to him, the route 66 and the diner. The bandits and being hit behind on head and looking for McCree to give the baby to.

Hanzo's eyes widened when he realized the baby wasn’t in the bed or anywhere in the room with him. The pain in the back of the head throbs, a reminder that someone hit him from behind. He touched the back of his head and could feel the stitches where someone had closed the wound.

Hanzo looked more at the room, it reminded him so much of McCree's bedroom. The only thing that was missing was the cowboy himself. The closet door was wide open, however there were no clothes inside only a pair of empty hangers. The smell of a cigar still lingered and made it clear that he used to smoke in the room.

Sudden laughter caught his attention and his eyes looked towards the door. Whoever was laughing wouldn’t be much longer. Hanzo would do anything to get his baby back. Even if he was without weapons, or the strength, he could still summon his trusted spirit guardian. He knew the dragons were itching for a fight, having been a long time since he used them. The last time they were summoned was during the fight with Genji.

Hanzo got out of the very comfortable bed and made his way towards the door. He followed the sound of laughter, realizing there was music too. What were they doing, throwing a party ? 

“ You’re so awesome, Ashe!” Shouted a bandit clapping his hands, cheering for his leader.

“Keep doing it, the baby is loving it!” Shouted another.

“Shut up!” Ashe shouted back at them. Even if she sounded angry, there was a hint of joy in whatever she was doing.

Hanzo wondered what the hell Ashe was doing and why they were so happy. More importantly, what was she doing that was making the baby love it. He came to the corner of the hallway and he slowly peered around the corner to see what was happening.

Bob was sitting on a couch. It was bent due to his weight since he was an omnic. On his lap, he held the baby that was sitting perfectly still and facing forward. Bob was being gentle and would not hurt the baby at all. Bob seemed as happy as everyone else, and if he could, he would be clapping and cheering too.

Ashe was dancing in the center of the room for them all, but mostly for the baby. The baby seemed to love it since he couldn’t stop giggling and cooing at her performance. Even if Ashe seemed annoyed being forced to dance to entertain the baby, deep down, she was enjoying it herself too.

Hanzo watched for a while, finding it amusing watching her dance. He wondered if she and McCree would dance together. He remembered that McCree called her his friend before. It wouldn’t be surprising if they had dance duels some nights being drunk.

During one of Ashe's spins, Hanzo caught her attention. She smirked and crossed her arms.

“You finally woke up. How's the head?”

“The pain is still there, but I’m fine.” Hanzo could still feel the throb of the wound, but it wasn't so painful that he couldn’t handle it. 

“Good, you’re lucky I didn’t shoot you for the crap you did to Billy over there. Boy already got enough screws loose.” Ashe glared at Hanzo, it was one of those looks that could kill you if you said the wrong thing.

“I didn’t want to put my baby in danger. Hearing the way you shouted, I didn’t feel safe, anyone would have done the same thing.” Hanzo’s eyes travels back to the baby in Bob's lap. He was glad the baby was safe, at least they took good care of him.

“Do we look like bandits going around hurting babies and their fathers?” Ashe narrowed her eyes and shook her head a little bit. “Besides, he’s Jesse McCree’s son, we wouldn’t harm him. Even if he and I got bad blood, not to mention the crap he pulled yesterday. The kid’s family to the gang. Besides, I remember you cause you’re the reason I lost my bike to McCree.”

It was very true, the baby had a lot of McCree in him, but there were hints of Hanzo in him, too. Both parents had brown eyes and hair that they shared with the baby, but there were small features that belonged to McCree, especially the way the baby would smile, it was the same way McCree used to. The way he narrowed his eyes and eyebrows was from Hanzo. Hanzo swore the baby’s little laugh was sounding more and more like McCree every day. It would be hard for McCree to deny him to be his son.

“Yes, he is McCree's son. I hope the bad blood will not be any problem between me and you, Ashe.” Hanzo remembered her name, even though it had been so long, he still remembered it. 

“All’s forgiven, but only cause Bob wouldn’t forgive me if I held a grudge on you and the baby. So, what’s the name of the little poop maker?” She had wanted to know for a while since it was McCree's first son. 

“I haven’t…” Hanzo paused for a while and looked at the baby again. It was unfair for the baby to be nameless for such a long time now. The voice in the back of his head shouted to name him.

_You know you want to give him a name, Hanzo._

Hanzo closed his eyes and smiled, knowing it was time to name him. Hanzo took a deep breath reopening his eyes and looked at the baby.

“Hitoshi McCree.” The baby smiled while looking back at his father. Finally, a name.

“Hitoshi McCree, huh ?” Ashe looked at the baby who seemed happier now. “Well ain’t that the cutest shit y’all ever did hear. Boys, tonight we’re throwing a feast. Whichever knucklehead wants to go down to the market and bring Bob the food to cook will get double slices of the strawberry cake Bob makes.”

The whole gang of bandits ran out the door. 

_Bob’s strawberry cake must be really good._

Bob stood up and walked toward Hanzo and handed the baby toward him. “ I’ll get everything ready in the kitchen, Miss Ashe. Mister Hitoshi needs another bottle in thirty minutes. I'll make him one, mister Hanzo.” Bob spoke in such a polite manner, he didn’t fit the bandit style. 

Hanzo took Hitoshi into his arms and felt the baby cuddle against his chest. 

“Thank you, Bob, I hope he didn’t give you much trouble.” Hanzo rubbed Hitoshi’s back softly and smiled as the baby started to snuggle against him. 

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Bob said as he started to walk away, leaving them alone. 

“I haven’t seen Bob that happy for a while,” said Ashe. “He made us bring you back here, treat your wounds and take care of Hitoshi. I would have rather left you there and let the vultures eat you.” There was something in Ashe's voice that hinted she was lying about the last part. 

“I’ll thank Bob for not allowing the vultures to eat us.” Hanzo slightly smiled at her and looked down at Hitoshi. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to feed him in my room and take a shower. ”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure how to suggest it, but you kinda smell.” Ashe smirked at her own bluntness, but she was playing around. It was hard to know when Ashe was joking or telling the truth. Her eyes wandered to Bob who was coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of milk. “You know your way back to McCree’s room, right? “ 

Hanzo chuckled at her rude joke, but didn’t see any offense to it. He knew he smelled after, walking all that time in the heat. “Yes, I believe I know my way back to his room.” Hanzo took the bottle of milk from Bob. “Thank you, Bob. But, Ashe, why did you put me in his room?” 

“You’re welcome.” Bob turned around and started to walk toward the kitchen.

“It’s because I knew it would be a familiar place once you woke up and you wouldn’t panic as much when you saw Hitoshi wasn’t with you. “ Ashe didn’t want to show much of her kind side, but a panic father wouldn’t be something she wanted to deal with. “ We forgot to leave a note on the table for you. “ Ashe chuckled a little. “ Also it was the only room available.” 

“Thank you again.” Hanzo wondered how long it had been since McCree had left them. “Ashe, about McCree, he is no longer here. Where could I find him?” 

Ashe seemed to change her expression from sad to anger within a couple seconds. “It's been three months now since he left us.” She made a fist. “He joined Blackwatch.”

Hanzo thought he could see tears running down her cheeks, but she turned around not to face him anymore.

“Blackwatch? Is it the same as Overwatch?”

“Somewhat, yes. They do the dirty stuff that’s all I know.” Ashe sighed and lowered her head for a second. “I need to go help Bob in the kitchen. One of the boys will come get you.”

“Thank you, Ashe.” 

Hanzo watched her as she walked back to the kitchen before he turned around and walked back to McCree's old room. Hanzo sighed as he sat on the bed feeding Hitoshi the bottle. He watched the baby happily drinking his milk. 

“McCree, am I always going to be chasing you down? You can’t hide from us for too long.” He said out loud as if McCree could hear him.

At least Ashe and her bandits seemed to welcome him and Hitoshi. He could stay there for a while until he could find more information. However, he was beginning to rethink the idea of leaving Hitoshi with McCree. Would a military life be a good choice? But it would be a better one then wandering and begging for scraps and spare change.

Hanzo placed the bottle to the side once Hitoshi was nearly done with the milk.The baby couldn’t handle anymore of it. Hanzo placed Hitoshi over his shoulder and patted his back until he got a burp out of him. He leaned back against the bed’s headboard with the baby in his arms.

A bright red light appears as the tiny little red dragon reappears before him, it was smaller than an iguana. It swirled above Hitoshi before it lay on Hanzo's lap. Hanzo smiled and reached down to softly rub his fingers against the little dragon's smooth scaly body.

“Little one, I can’t wait to know your name too.” Hanzo chuckled softly. He closed his eyes and started to hum the sweet lullaby to them and started to drift into a sweet slumber. 

_Father, Mother, would you be proud of me? Would you be happy with your grandson? Genji, I wish you were here. McCree, I need you._

Were the last thoughts as he fell to sleep with the little pumpkin in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud knock on the bedroom door shook the entire room. It felt like whoever was banging on the door would break it down at any minute. 

“Goddamnit, McCree, wake your damn ass up right this instant! You’re in deep shit now!” The raspy male voice sounded furious. 

McCree was lying on a small twin-sized bed and butt naked. He chuckled at the man behind the door, knowing he was in a lot of trouble after blowing up those train tracks. That was going to cost a lot of money to repair, but it had been for a good cause.

It seemed after a few more banging on the door, it finally stopped. He must have given up for now. But McCree knew he was still going to hear about it after he got out of the safety of his room. He climbed out of the bed and walked toward the dresser to retrieve a new pair of briefs. He stopped and stared at himself in the mirror, there was something new about his body and that was a prosthetic arm.

McCree hated it, but he learned how to get used to this new alien part of his body. It hurt like hell when he’d lost his arm, he’d tried to block that memory away, but the phantom pain would creep back suddenly, reminding him.

“C’mon, McCree, let’s get our ass yelled at by Captain Gabriel,” he said to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He slipped into his new black watch uniform, but he still had his cowboy style. He put on his cowboy hat and smirked. “Ain’t you a handsome thing?” 

McCree opened the door and made his way towards Gabriel's office, and he made sure to take his time getting there, too. As he stopped in front of the door and just about to knock, the door suddenly opened. A blond haired man stepped in front of McCree, he looked surprised to see him there.

“Good morning Jack.”

“Good morning, McCree. You’re in deep trouble with that train explosion. That’s going to cost us a lot of money to repair.” Jack seemed very annoyed, of course the ‘special’ cargo had made it back safely; it was a good thing. Jack took a walk around McCree and towards the end of the hallway. 

“Get your ass in here, McCree!” Gabriel shouted since he’d seen him once Jack stepped out of the way. “The higher ups are breathing down my neck and I’m going to do the same to you.” Gabriel growled as the veins in his neck swelled visibly beneath his skin. Gabriel was a very handsome man, but very strict and took his work too seriously at times. 

“Yeah, I know. I got the cargo here safely, didn’t I ? I thought you said to bring it back at any cost. ” McCree grinned that cocky grin of his. “C’mon, Gabriel it couldn't be as bad. Those tracks were old, they were about to give out on their own, anyway. I just did them a favor.” McCree laughed to himself.

“If they were going to collapse on their own, it wouldn’t have come out of our budget,” Gabriel snapped back at McCree. Gabriel’s eyes lit up as if he were seeing red before him. “Those funds were going to support Moira and her project. Let’s say she isn’t happy about this either.”

McCree made a tsk sound. A pissed off Moira wasn’t something he wanted. She was their medic, It didn't feel like it, but she was crueler than Angela. He could only imagine the pain. The next time he gets injured, she would have to treat him. 

“I'm sure she can look down, very deep and she will forgive me.” McCree knew a woman like Moira would hold a grudge. But there was nothing to do now, it was done already. “Besides, I just did whatever I could to get that cargo back here safely. Just consider it a high risk mission, like every other one, and we got what we needed in the end.”

“Shut your mouth, McCree. This coming out of your salary for the next couple of months.” Gabriel was so upset that a vein on his forehead looked like it was about to burst at any second. “Take your ass out of here before I shoot that smirk off your face.”

“Alright, Captain.” McCree walked to the door, but turned to face Gabriel once again. “One more thing, Captain. I ran into an old friend of mine. She wasn’t happy that I joined Blackwatch. But it sure was great seeing her face.” McCree smirked a little and could still see the pissed off Ashe and her voice still rang in his ears. 

Gabriel looked at McCree for a second, he didn't really care about his reunion. He grabbed a folder from the file cabinet. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Cause we didn’t leave on good terms. She’ll be hunting me down now that she knows I was recruited by Blackwatch.”

Gabriel looked at him as he held the open file close. “Is that why you wanted this mission so badly? So you could meet up with your old friend?”

“Might be the reason, I was just missing home,” McCree answered honestly. “I felt bad lying about the true reason behind me going.” 

“I don’t care. This is your new home, McCree. You knew that the moment you agreed to join” Gabriel said as he walked back to his desk chair.

“Yeah, I know, but still…” McCree stopped himself from continuing to talk. He was grateful that Gabriel came that day when he got arrested and offered him a deal he couldn’t turn down. It would be either locked up or work for them. “Well, I’m going to have breakfast.”

“You go do that.” Gabriel understood that he was home sick, a lot of the soldiers missed their homes and families. Gabriel was grateful that he didn’t have a home to miss, he could focus more on his job.

McCree left the office and started his way towards the cafeteria. Maybe after getting some food in his stomach he’d feel better. Still, after seeing Ashe and Bob a few days ago, it was really good to know they were doing just fine without him. The gang seemed to be doing good and were getting into the usual type of trouble they were known for. He never liked getting on Ashe's bad side, but there was no turning back now, she was going to want his head displayed on her wall. 

His thoughts went another direction and he found himself thinking about Hanzo. McCree always wondered what happened to him after their one night stand. It was so disappointing that he left without a number or address to look for him. McCree wondered if he was always on the run, Hanzo had to be tired of never having a home. McCree really hoped one day he would meet Hanzo again.

“Jesse McCree, I finally found you.” A young blonde female doctor came out of the hallway on the right. She held a file in her hand as she lifted her glasses on top of her head. Her eyes appeared so tired, as if she hadn’t slept in days. 

“Ah, Angela. What a pleasant sight.” McCree smiled and tipped his hat towards her in a polite gesture. “What can I do for you?” But he knew what she wanted from him, a physical exam and some of his blood. He had hid from her for weeks now.

“You already know, McCree.” Angela smiled sweetly, as if she would never harm a fly. “It’s your physical exam. If you follow me to the medbay, it won’t take much of your time. I just need some blood and a urine sample.” 

_My day can’t get even worse._ McCree thought and exhaled sharply from his nose. 

“There is no escaping, might as well get over with it.” He smiled as he started to head towards the medbay with her. It wasn’t as far of a walk as he wished it would had been. He was a grown man and yet the needle always made him cringe. The funny part was that McCree wasn’t afraid of Captain Ana’s alchemical darts, it was the thought of the needle entering his vein which made him uneasy and nauseous. 

Angela opened the door and turned on the light switch on her right. To her surprise, she saw the fast asleep cyborg in one of the bed’s to the far left of the room. She didn’t mind that he slept in there, but he would be awakened soon.

“McCree, would you don’t mind having a seat in that chair for me.” As she went to get everything ready for McCree. Her eyes wandered towards the left again when the sleeping cyborg sat up in the bed.

“Good morning, Genji. How are you feeling?” Angela asks as she puts on a pair of latex gloves. 

“The same as I did yesterday and the day before that,” Genji said.

He had a hard time getting used to his new body, and a part of him wished that he had just died. Ever since the night his older brother, Hanzo, attacked him, his life had changed forever. He wasn’t sure how he managed to pull himself out of the castle and back to the streets, but it was there that he met Angela for the first time and was saved by Overwatch.

“Are you feeling any pain, Genji? I can give you something for it.” Angela was concerned about Genji’s wellbeing and she did everything she could to save his life. There was something about him that she felt the need to keep him safe, but she was worried that he would hold a grudge against her turning him into a cyborg.

“No. You have done enough for me, Angela.” Genji said as he got up and walked towards the door to leave. He didn’t want to linger there any longer and get in the way of her work. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll get used to his new body,” said McCree. “I’m still trying to get used to my new arm myself. It takes a lot of time to become used to not having a piece of you there anymore.” McCree knew Angela might feel guilt for what she had done to them, but she was a doctor and it was her job to save lives. No matter the cost.

“Thanks, McCree. I just hoped that my choice was the right one and that he doesn’t hate me for saving him. I just couldn’t sit back and let him die in the alley way that night.” Angela knew Genji had gotten to the alleyway on his own, or someone helped him there, but there was no sign of a fight in the place where she had found him. 

“Has he opened up to you yet? “ McCree always wondered what happened to Genji for him to get so banged up like that. 

“The only thing he has told me is that his brother tried to kill him and that his family ordered it. I will not force him to open up until he feels ready.” She wrapped the rubber band around McCree's arm and grabbed the alcohol and wiped the spot his vein showed. She grinned as she held the needle toward the nice, thick vein.

McCree turned his head to the side and whimpered and wished he wasn’t there for that moment. He could feel the needle going inside and he could have swore he heard her giggle while doing so. 

_She ain’t no angel, she’s a sadist !_ The thought that came into his mind.

“ All done now. See? It didn’t kill you, you big baby.” Angela giggled as she placed the cotton ball and band aid over the small needle wound. She grabbed a cup and held it out for him. “You know what to do next, leave it in the window by the wall and we are all done here.” She collected the tubes and walked to the other side of the room.

“Yes, ma’am.” McCree was a little bitter, but he would get over it later on in the day when the light pain went away. He took the cup and walked towards the restroom.

**HANZO’S POV**

Warm breath tingles against both sides of Hanzo’s neck followed by a lot of purring. Something was trying to get Hanzo to wake up from his nap and there were sudden licks on both of his cheeks. Half awake, Hanzo already knew what was trying to wake him up.

“I don’t remember summoning you, twin dragons.” His eyes opened, finally seeing his twin guardian dragons on either side of him. They were the size of a large dog in their normal form. Their body heat was so perfect when he had to spend his first winter in the streets. They loved him and forgave him for using them to attack Genji's dragon.

The dragon’s didn’t seem to care what he had said. Their attention was on Hitoshi, it was their first time meeting him. They both seem so excited and curious about the baby. They kept their distance, respecting the little red dragon who was in high alert and ready to pounce and protect the baby. 

“It’s alright, little one, these are my guardians and they’re excited to meet my little pumpkin.” Hanzo said softly and reached down to gently rub the small red dragon’s head to calm it down. “I’m happy to see you both again. It’s been so long, my old friends.” He pet both blue dragons’ heads as he looked at Hitoshi peacefully sleeping.

Hanzo could smell the sweet scent of strawberry cake being baked, even if the kitchen was so far away, it reached him and he could smell it. Hanzo’s stomach growled at the thought of food and how close it was. He quietly got out of bed and left the twin dragons in charge of babysitting Hitoshi while he walked around McCree's old bedroom.

There was a gentle knock on the door that caught Hanzo’s attention. He walked toward it and opened it and saw one of the bandits standing there. It was the same guy that Hanzo had hit with a brick back at the diner.

“Ashe said that food is ready and if you want to join us, you….” The man stopped talking when the corner of his eyes he saw two big blue dragons. “D-Drag….dragons?” He took a couple quick steps back before falling on his butt. 

Hanzo laughed at the scared man on the floor, a little part of him felt bad for it. He turned to look at the twin blue dragons who were on high alert and ready to attack, as well as the little red dragon that was hissing and showing it’s small, sharp fangs. Hanzo held a hand out to show them it was fine and that there was no danger. 

“Thank you, I’ll be there shortly. Don’t worry about them, they’ll only attack if I give the order,” Hanzo said with a smirk as he watched the bandit get back on his feet.  
“I-I’ll let A-A-Ashe know.” The bandit ran quickly down the hallway, it were as if he were being chased by a ghost.

Hanzo laughed again and shut the door, turning to look at the three dragons on the bed. “I suppose Ashe is going to want to meet you three.” Hanzo knew the bandit would tell Ashe about them. “Let’s hope Bob made a lot of food for us.”

Hanzo walked towards the bed and picked up Hitoshi, who was still fast asleep. The small red dragon quickly hopped on Hanzo's shoulder and wrapped its small body around his neck like a little scarf. The twin dragons hopped down from the bed and followed Hanzo out of the room, heading towards the direction where the smell of food was coming from.

“Dragons don’t exist. That brick to the head loosen some screws?” Ashe laughed and crossed her arms as she stood in their dining room.

“B-but, Ashe I saw them with my own two eyes! The concussion can’t cause me to see d-dragons!” The bandit stuttered, but maybe Ashe was right and he was just seeing things that were not there.

Hanzo walked towards their voices with the dragons following beside him. He stood by the doorway and chuckled at the poor bandit again. 

“He is telling the truth,” said Hanzo. “The dragons are real. They’re my guardians.” Hanzo watched Ashe, who was no longer laughing. Now she just stood stiff, as if her soul had left her body. 

“What lovely beasts…” Ashe's eyes widened as she stared at the twin dragons. She wanted to grab one and keep it for herself, but something told her not to be that dumb, they would attack. She looked at the small red dragon nuzzling against Hanzo's neck and stopped herself before she acted like a schoolgirl who wanted to pet it. “The red one, does it belong to Hitoshi?”

“Yes, it is his guardian. They will not attack without command or if Hitoshi feels threatened.” Hanzo wasn’t sure to tell her about Sam and how the little dragon had saved his life and killed the man. 

“May I…” Ashe paused for a second before she cleared her throat. “May I touch one of them?” Her cheeks blushed, feeling shy for asking that. It was out of character and if the others had seen, they might think she had gotten soft; however, it was really hard to not want to pet them when looking at those precious dragons.

Hanzo looked at his dragons and knew they would behave themselves, but the small red one, he wasn’t too sure about just yet. 

“Yes, I don’t see any harm in that.” Hanzo nodded at his twin dragons and they moved forward to allow her to pet them both on the head.

Ashe pet the first dragon that approached her on its head. The blue scales felt like soft silk, but yet sharp like blades. She could feel the warmth of the dragon against her fingertips as the other blue dragon seemed eager to be pet, too and it pushed its sibling to the side for Ashe's attention.

“How could you tell the difference between them? Are they both male or is one a female?” Ashe chuckled as she used both of her hands to give the dragons both pets.

“They’re brother and sister. Hime has the ]ice blue eyes while her brother Akihiko has midnight blue eyes.” Hanzo smiled at the sight of Ashe and the dragons becoming friends. “Hitoshi will name his dragon when he is able to speak. For now I’ll call him Kaen.” Hanzo could feel Kaen purring at the sound of his name. It was a fitting name, the small red dragon reminded Hanzo of a flame.

Ashe could now see the difference between the twin dragons, their eyes were the prettiest color she had ever seen. She lifted her eyes to look at Hanzo and the small red dragon around his neck.

“I would love to get myself a dragon, how can I get one of them?” Ashe asked because she knew Hanzo wouldn’t willingly hand her one of his dragons, let alone Hitoshi’s dragon. 

“You can’t get one, you must be born in the clan -- .” Hanzo cut himself short before he said that he was a Shimada. There had to be a bounty for his head and he didn’t know how far it reached. “It is a family tradition, sorry Ashe, you can’t get one.”

“ A clan, huh? Well that is a pity. I guess I’ll just enjoy your dragons until you leave. Unless you plan on staying here with us? Bob told me to tell you that McCree’s room is yours if you like to stay here. The streets aren't a great way to raise a child,” Ashe said as she stood back up straight and crossed her arms against her chest. She couldn’t make much eye contact with Hanzo.

Hanzo wondered if it was really Bob's suggestion or if it had been Ashe’s idea. Either way, it might be a good idea to stay, at least for a little while. But a part of Hanzo still wanted to go out there and search for McCree. He wanted to see the cowboy again and show him their son. 

“I would like to, but, I still want to search for McCree. And I might bring trouble here. The people that are after me will not let go. They’ll do whatever it takes to get me back, dead or alive. They don’t know about Hitoshi, I want him to be with McCree, his father.” Hanzo frowned, no matter how much he tried there was nothing he could do that would keep Hitoshi beside him. 

“Just stay here for a few days or a couple of weeks. I’ll have the boys look up where the Blackwatch and Overwatch bases are located and we can send you that way. There's no rush for you to leave not knowing where to go just yet. Don’t worry about us, we can handle any one that comes our way looking for you or the baby.” Ashe smirked cause if trouble came knocking on their door they’ll receive it with guns blazing.

Hanzo remained quiet as he thought about her offer again. If they could help find McCree and send him to the location, it would be better than running around without knowing where to go.

“I would like that very much. If you could help me find McCree, it would be great. I don’t know where to go or how to find Blackwatch by myself. Thank you, Ashe, for taking us in and helping us.” Hanzo smiled warmly at her and he could see why McCree befriended someone like her. Under that rough shell, she was actually a good person. 

“C’mon, let’s go eat. Your dragons can join the feast.” Ashe smiled and turned around and walked towards the smell of the food and the laughter of her gang could be heard coming from the same direction. 

“We’re one step closer to finding him, Hitoshi. Soon you get to meet your daddy.” Hanzo rocked the half a sleep baby in his arms and then he followed Ashe with his twin dragons following at his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been two months since Hanzo joined Ashe and her gang at their hideout. Whoever knew tracking down a cowboy would be so hard, even with the help of Ashe, there had been little to no luck. Each time they got a new lead, it was already too late; McCree had already left and completed his mission.

Hanzo was starting to believe that they would never meet again. It drove him near the breaking point, and he was furious with fate and how cruel it was to him. A part of him felt like giving up on the search and trying to settle down to raise Hitoshi. Even if it wouldn’t be fair for his son to never meet his father, Jesse McCree.

"Perhaps if I make a lot of noise, I could get his attention. He has to show up. It's the only way to draw him out," Hanzo said, annoyed as he paced around his bedroom.

Christmas was nearing, and it would likely be Hanzo's time to strike. Hanzo knew the Americans loved to gather in large groups. Even if it wasn't what Hanzo wanted to do, ruining someone's joy hadn't been a part of his mission, but it had to draw out McCree; it was the only way.

Hanzo had seen the news on TV; they talked about the lighting of the city's Christmas tree downtown. It would be the perfect opportunity to make a scene live on television. It would be in a couple of days, so he had the time to plan and ask Ashe to join in. They became close friends within the last two months, and she had even become Hitoshi's godmother. Even if she seemed bothered by it, Hanzo could tell it was something she wanted.

Hanzo lifted Hitoshi from his crib, which Ashe had sent Bob out to steal from the city's most expensive store. As well as many outfits and toys that the little baby could ever need. Even Hanzo got pampered by them with the most expensive clothing he could ever dream about. Hanzo never cared about the brand of clothing he bought or wore; however, only the finest was good enough for Hitoshi.

Hanzo headed toward Ashe's office and knocked on the door, waiting to be invited inside.

"Come in," Ashe said, sounding annoyed as usual.

Hanzo stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the woman who was sitting in a large leather chair with her feet resting on top of her desk as she watched him approach.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time, but I need to speak to you," said Hanzo.

"Nah, what's on your mind?” Ashe gestured for Hanzo to take a seat on the chair in front of her.

Hanzo took a seat in the chair on the other side of her desk and got comfortable. He learned to be comfortable around Ashe now that their friendship had grown to that level.

"I might have found a way to draw out McCree. I think we should attack the lighting of the downtown Christmas tree. If we make a large enough attack, they have to send out Blackwatch."

"An attack? Oh, I really love that idea. If we make it live, everyone can see us ruin Christmas!" Ashe laughed, then smirked after.

"Just promise no one will be harmed. I just want to get McCree's attention."

"No one will be harmed, not even Santa Claus himself. You have my word, Hanzo. Hell, maybe we can kidnap Santa for little Hitoshi."

Hanzo had to think about that since it involved kidnapping an elderly man dressed as Santa. However, Hitoshi was too small to even know who it was, so there wasn't any real need to take the man.

“No, but I would like a photo of him holding Hitoshi. I shall allow that.” Hanzo smiled.

"Then we shall get a photo of them together. I know Bob would like a copy of the photo, so we're getting him one, too." Ashe just wanted one for herself; using Bob was just a good enough excuse.

"Of course, Bob and even you will be getting a copy." Hanzo chuckled and stood.

“Eh, sure, thanks.” Ashe blushed and turned her face to the side to look at the wall. “We’ll be getting everything prepared for the attack. Leave it to us.”

"Thank you, Ashe. I hope I can finally get McCree cornered so we can talk to him."

Hanzo walked back to his room; he'd had the baby monitor on him the entire time. All three dragons remained by the baby's side, never leaving except when Hanzo was there, or they wanted to go for a hunt. The twin dragons were currently teaching the small red dragon how to hunt and catch rodents.

~~~

It's been two days since they'd spoken about the attack, and everyone was now ready for the road trip to the city. Ashe made sure to send out threats to the city Mayor in the hope that would draw Blackwatch's attention.

Hanzo borrowed one of the trucks to go to the city ahead of them. He wanted to do a little Christmas shopping before they would ruin downtown and potentially have it closed off. Ashe had given him some money to spend around the shops; however, Hanzo promised to repay the loan. She wouldn't accept his offer, so he took the cash and vowed to use it for essentials, but again Ashe wouldn't accept it.  
Standing outside of a bakery, Hanzo looked at all of the cakes on display. It'd been a while since he had had a good slice of strawberry cheesecake. He looked down at Hitoshi, who was snuggling against his chest in his soft, harness baby carrier beneath Hanzo's oversized coat. It had been snowing and was quite cold that morning, so keeping Hitoshi as close as possible to share his own body warmth was the best option.

Hanzo decided to buy a slice of cheesecake for later after he'd finished all of his Christmas shopping. He wanted to look for an adorable outfit for Hitoshi to wear when he got his picture taken with Santa, but mostly to look cute when Hitoshi met McCree.

Hanzo stepped into a children's store and made his way toward the baby boy's clothes first. There is a sea of different outfits and colors to choose from; it would make it more challenging to choose which outfit would suit Hitoshi. It'd taken him over an hour before he'd finally come to his decision.

“Daddy, I want this teddy bear!” A little blonde girl with pigtails ran past Hanzo to grab a brown stuffed bear on display.

Two males walked in soon after her and headed toward the teddy bear table. One of the males was an omnic dressed in a nice suit, and the other male was a scrawny, short blonde haired male.

"Melody, why don't you wait to see what Santa Claus brings you? Maybe he'll get you a teddy bear," The omnic said softly as he looked down at the human child.

"But, daddy, what if he forgets about me?" Melody frowned as she looked up at the omnic she called her father.

"Baby girl, Santa would never forget about you. You've been such a sweet girl all year," The blonde male said as he kneels down to meet her at eye level; she looked to be about six-years-old. He gently took the toy bear and sat it to the side before picking her up.

"We'll be seeing him tonight. You can ask him for the teddy bear, so he doesn't forget." The omnic chuckled and gently stroked the little girl's cheek before the family eventually wandered off toward the girl's section.

Hanzo eavesdropped on their conversation, not intentionally; it was a little hard no to since they were so close to him. It wasn’t strange to see a human and omnic in a relationship, Ashe and Bob were in one, and Hanzo had nothing against that; however, seeing that family made him a bit jealous. He wanted that for himself one day, he and McCree out shopping for Hitoshi.

Hanzo sighed softly and decided to buy the two outfits he couldn't pick between and choose the right one once he'd arrived back at the hotel. He paid for the clothes and grabbed one of those teddy bears that the little girl had wanted for Hitoshi. After leaving, to cheer himself up, he went back to the bakery and got himself two slices of cheesecake.

At the hotel, Hanzo sat on the floor, ate his slice of cake, and watched Hitoshi as he tried to learn how to crawl. His little pumpkin had been growing up so quick, and a small part of Hanzo didn't want him to. He would continue to carry Hitoshi against his chest and protect him from all danger. When Hanzo's phone vibrated from a text message, he removed it from his pocket to see who it was.

Ashe: _It’s almost show time!_

Hanzo: _We are ready. We meet at the center of the city, correct?_

Ashe: _Yes. Bob's ready. He will be with you the whole time to protect you both. The gang is ready, too._

Hanzo: _Thank you, Ashe._

Hanzo was nervous at the idea of finally reuniting with McCree and for it to be the first time that McCree would meet his son. Hanzo didn’t know how it would play out, but he hoped it was for the best.

“C’mon, little pumpkin, we need to get you ready to meet Santa Clause and your daddy.”

Hanzo got to his feet, picked up the baby, and held him as he too Hitoshi into the bathroom to give him a warm bath. He kissed the top part of the baby's head and smiled.

“Maybe we can become a family and do Christmas shopping next year. Just the three of us.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but feel many things at once. He never thought Hitoshi could make him feel good and become his reason to continue living and loving.

~~~

“It’s almost time. You three know what to do,” Hanzo said to the three dragons.

The dragons were supposed to remain hidden on top of the building and only attack if Hanzo and Hitoshi were in danger. All three were to take Hitoshi someplace safe until either Hanzo or someone from the gang came looking for them.

Ashe and the gang already had the center of the city held hostage and, of course, destroyed a couple buildings and looted along the way. They didn’t just come to the city to help Hanzo out, but to help themselves. Hanzo didn’t really care what they did as long as no one got severely hurt. It would be their time to get presents for themselves and everyone else in the gang, too.

Ashe was holding a Santa Clause hostage in front of a large Christmas tree in the city center. A couple of news drones were flying overhead; it was perfect for what they wanted to happen.

"Jesse McCree, show your face, or I'll blow out Santa's brains right now!" Ashe smirked as she held her coach gun to the old man's head, who was kneeling in front of her.

"Ho Ho Ho! Oh no, young lady, you've been a very naughty girl! It's not too late to let me go. If you do, I'll make sure you get a present under your tree," said Santa Clause, nervously.

"Shut up, you rental Santa Clause, or I'll blow your damn brains out in front of all these kids," Ashe said, but she wouldn't do that, at least not in front of the children. All the little ones were already crying while their parents shielded them.

Hanzo remained in the crowd, trying to blend in with everyone else, and watched as Ashe and the gang did their thing. They had bombs wrapped around the tree, ready to blow it if McCree didn’t show up.

It didn't take too long to catch Overwatch and Blackwatch's attention since their aircraft was now flying up ahead. It landed on top of the closest building with a helipad nearby. Too bad it was too far for Hanzo to see who was getting out of it.

Hanzo took his time and moved further back, waiting to see which soldiers came to save Christmas from the Deadlock gang. So far, his eyes could only pick out what looked like a blonde-haired angel in the sky, flying to the other side of the street, following behind what looked like a ninja. They were too high up for Hanzo to get a better look, but neither of them was McCree, which irritated him. Maybe McCree was just taking the stairs.

Hanzo turned his attention to the building that the aircraft had landed on and headed toward it. He was going to wait in the alley to see who came out. He saw three men walking out the door; one of them was dressed in black with a beanie, one was dressed in blue and white, a blonde male, and there was the cowboy.

Hanzo could feel his heart skip when he saw the man he was searching for, for months. Now he had to go to McCree to get his attention and speak to him in private. Hanzo started to walk toward McCree but was stopped by the man in black, who grabbed him by the arm.

“You should go the other way and hide someplace safe,” Gabriel said before he looked at the crowd in front of him.

“I need to speak with McCree,” Hanzo said, almost growling the words, looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked back at Hanzo; however, he didn’t let go of Hanzo’s arm.

"He doesn't have time to get stopped by a fan. In case you didn't see the Deadlock holding that old man hostage and threatening to kill him in front of children!" Gabriel growled, annoyed, and tightened his grip on Hanzo's bicep.

"It's because he is the father of my child. This may be the only chance I can tell him. Please, move aside, or I'll fight you. If that is what I need to do to speak to that damn cowboy," said Hanzo, annoyed.

Gabriel looked at Hanzo, confused by the confession the stranger just told him. Mainly the fact that McCree might have a son with the man in front of him. Gabriel looked to the opening of Hanzo's coat, and he could see a little brown-haired baby fast asleep against Hanzo's chest.

“Damn it, McCree...fine, go ahead.” Gabriel steps to the side, releasing Hanzo’s arm. “You better hurry and catch up to him.”

"Thank you." Hanzo was so relieved he didn't have to put up a fight against him, mostly worried about getting Hitoshi hurt in the process.

Hanzo started to run in the direction that McCree had headed. He could still smell the smell of his cigar lingering behind. He held Hitoshi against his chest with his arms, knowing that running was bumpy and that the baby wouldn’t like it. Hanzo was so close to catching McCree, a little run wouldn’t hurt him or Hitoshi.

At the end of the alley was a cowboy dressed in black. Beside him, one of the Deadlock members lay on the ground, unconscious. McCree chewed on the butt of the cigar hanging out of his mouth as he looked at one of his old friends. McCree didn’t understand why the deadlock was so far from their hideout and in the city. This didn’t seem like something Ashe would do, mostly knowing the risk of getting caught was higher.

"McCree, Wait! "Hanzo shouted as he ran toward McCree. It was a miracle that the man he'd been searching for for so long was finally within his reach.

"Hey, darling, sorry this ain't the right time for an autograph. There's a dangerous gang on the loose; it ain't safe for you to be out here." McCree didn't know it was Hanzo; how could he know it was him? It had been nearly a year and a half since the last time he'd seen him.

“N-no, I don’t want your autograph!'' Hanzo panted, finally a few feet away from McCree. He tried to catch his breath before looking him in the eyes. “I have been searching for you.”

"Hanzo?" McCree froze for a moment when he could finally see Hanzo's face in the poorly lit alleyway. "I always wondered what happened to you."

Hanzo looked at McCree, finally getting to see his face, too. He was still just as handsome as he was the first night he met him. Unease suddenly overcame Hanzo, and his throat dried, making it difficult to speak. How could he tell McCree that he was the father of their child? It was easy to practice it in his head, but saying it out loud was much more difficult.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time. I have something to tell you. That night--” Hanzo was cut off when a cyborg ninja landed in between them.

"Hanzo! I've been waiting for this day for a long time! "The cyborg roared and removed one of the swords from the sheathe on his back. In a blink of an eye, a green beam of light slash toward Hanzo.

Hanzo leaped out of the way as quickly as possible. The slash still managed to cut his arm. Hanzo whistled for the dragons to come to his aid. The three dragons were soon swooping down to his rescue. One of the twin dragons carried Hanzo’s bow, and the other had his quiver.

“Take Hitoshi and protect him at all cost,” Hanzo told the three dragons and handed Hitoshi to the dragons and watched them fly away to safety.

Hanzo turned his attention to the cyborg in front of him. He held the bow in his hand and the arrow with the other. He knew it was about time the assassins of his clan found him. He had to do everything in his power to kill the cyborg before it could tell the clan leaders about Hitoshi. Hanzo's heart was now filled with fury; finally, he found McCree, and the assassin had to come in between them.

"You'll regret coming here, Hanzo," Genji said as he threw a couple of shuriken in Hanzo's direction.

Hanzo dodged them with ease and fired an arrow at the cyborg, only for him to deflect it back at Hanzo. Hanzo stepped to the side and glared at him as the arrow missed.

“I’ll spare your life if you leave and tell the Shimada clan that I am dead. This my final and only offer,” Hanzo said, ready to kill the cyborg if he said no.

“I’m not an assassin for the Shimada. I’m here seeking revenge for what you did to me, Hanzo! “ Genji shouted.

“I’ve done nothing to you. I don’t know who you are!” Hanzo shouted back.

In the city, guns were fired, and explosions were going off, but McCree had to stop them from fighting. It happened so quickly. One second the two were both in front of him shouting, and the next second they were on top of a building's rooftop fighting. So much was happening at that very moment, but McCree knew he had to stop them both from killing each other. Even if it were only a one night stand with Hanzo, McCree already had some feelings toward him. And there was Genji, a coworker, no he was a friend, who was currently in a bad place in his life. McCree had to stop them both before it was too late.

McCree ran as fast as he could up the stairs of the building. He had to get there in time and stop them. McCree figured Hanzo had something to do with why Genji was a cyborg, but Hanzo's sad eyes showed some type of regret. The pieces started to fit; they both must have had a horrible dark past involving one another.

McCree finally reached the top of the building and hurried through the roof door. Only to witness Hanzo fall to his knees in front of Genji with a blade to his neck. Hanzo fought to keep his eyes locked with the cyborg about to kill him.

"Genji, don't do it!" McCree shouted but remained by the door, afraid that if he moved, Genji would kill him.

“Stay out of this McCree. This is between my brother and me,” Genji said to the cowboy.

Hanzo's eyes widened, confused by what the cyborg said. It couldn't be true, he'd killed his little brother. The half machine and half man in front of him couldn't be Genji.

“No. Genji is dead,” Hanzo said, barely above a whisper.

"You left me for dead, but Angela saved me. She turned me into this thing that is in front of you!"

Genji swiftly cut through Hanzo's neck.

A little red dragon appeared and tried to defend Hanzo, but failed as Genji's green dragon pinned it down. The little red dragon tried to wiggle from under the green dragon's foot but could not escape. It didn't take long for Hanzo's twin dragons to come to the smaller one's aid. It was almost as if they sensed their master was fading away.

"McCree... promise to protect..." Hanzo couldn't find the strength to continue speaking as he collapsed. His body was becoming colder and breathing more difficult by the second.

Hitoshi started to scream and cry, wanting to be with Hanzo. When Genji heard the cry, he pulled his sword back. He turned his attention to Hime, who held the cloth carrier in her mouth. She didn't care; she took the baby to Hanzo, and her brother followed along to protect them at any cost. Genji's dragon released hold of the small red dragon that ran to Hanzo's aid.

"Only a Shimada can summon the dragons," Genji said as it started to make sense to him now. "You had a child, Hanzo."

The dragon placed the baby in front of Hanzo and tried her hardest to lick the wound closed. Her brother joined and tried to do their best to save him.

Hanzo reached for him, trying not to get the blood on Hitoshi as he pulled the carrier to his side to get a final look at the baby. Hitoshi’s eyes were covered in tears, but he quickly stopped crying once he saw his father. Hitoshi smiled and held his hands out, wanting to be carried.  
“McCree... promise to protect our son from the Shimada. I don’t want him to do things I did and regret. I’m sorry, Genji.”

Hanzo moved to be closer to the baby. As he closed his eyes, he thought he could hear Genji and McCree calling for Angela. He could finally rest now, knowing his little pumpkin would be safe with his father, McCree.


End file.
